Sakit
by Domisaurus
Summary: Kita semua sakit. Setiap individu itu sakit. Yang membedakan adalah terlihat atau tidak terlihatkah sakitnya itu.


**Title:** Sakit

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Warning:** R-15, slash, OOC (keanya), plot labil, sumpah serapah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang remang, seprai yang kusut, bunyi kayu yang berderit-derit, suara desahan diantara kesunyian yang terasa mencolok. Mataku agak buram oleh keringat, tapi aku tahu persis apa yang sedang kulihat. Kupuja, untuk lebih tepatnya.

Kedua bola matanya yang merah sesekali akan memandang ke arahku. Wajahnya merona, mulutnya akan sesekali terbuka, menyuarakan erangan yang mewakili perasaan campur aduk; entah sakit atau nikmat. Toh, aku tidak begitu peduli.

Kalau ada orang yang bilang ia sehat seratus persen, aku akan bilang itu omong kosong, pernyataan tak berdasar. Belakangan ini aku mulai berpikir kalau hal semacam seratus persen benar, apalagi seratus lima persen baik-baik saja itu tidak mungkin ada pada seseorang. Mengerti maksudku? Biar kujelaskan.

Kita semua sakit. Setiap individu itu sakit. Yang membedakan adalah terlihat atau tidak terlihatkah sakitnya itu. Disadari atau belum sadar saja manusianya kalau ia punya ketidakberesan pada dirinya. Tentu saja dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda untuk menentukan seberapa menyimpangnya dia, relatif. Mana ada yang sempurna normal di dunia ini? Tak ada. Oke, ini teori sok pintarku saja, tapi aku takkan menyangkal bahwa aku memang berpikir demikian.

Tidak usah jauh-jauh mencari contohnya. Aku. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Kalau kuhitung, bisa jadi aku ini masuk kategori pesakitan sejak dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil kesulitan menahan emosi bahkan untuk urusan yang sebetulnya amat sepele, hingga hal itu mempengaruhi kekuatanku untuk melakukan kegiatan fisik yang bagi orang normal, cenderung mustahil. Seringnya aku luka dan cedera membuat tubuhku menjadi kebal, terlalu kebal malah. Kadang kupikir mungkin aku bukan manusia. Aku ini-

Monster.

Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Satu kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh seseorang dalam kepalaku. Suaranya akan makin keras setiap kali aku habis menghancurkan sesuatu, atau saban kali aku melihat raut muka orang-orang yang ketakutan setelah kekacauan yang aku buat. Aku dihujat oleh diriku sendiri. Sugesti perlahan tapi pasti sudah tidak mempan. Sebelumnya kukira pengabaian bisa jadi obat. Tahu lah, ada semacam anggapan yang umum semisal 'kalau sudah keterlaluan coba diamkan, mungkin akan hilang sendiri.' Yah, metode ini tidak bisa dibilang gagal kok. Aku sempat coba dan amukanku yang suka berlebihan itu sempat sampai pada taraf agak normal sampai dia muncul. Si kutu biadab.

Izaya Orihara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan suatu emosi yang permanen. Bukan sekedar kesal sesaat lalu menguap begitu saja. Memang tidak lengkap kalau menyebut namanya tanpa penambahan 'kutu', tapi Izaya Orihara memang kutu. Rasanya sulit dijelaskan, tapi aku akan bilang keberadaannya itu mengganggu. Semacam…hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah bikin iritasi. Semua bagian darinya itu mengusikku. Entah bola matanya yang berkilat warna merah, surai hitamnya yang akan terlihat dari kejauhan ketika ia berkeliaran di Ikebukuro, atau seringainya yang menjijikkan ketika ia memanggilku dengan julukan yang tak kalah bikin muak; Shizu-chan.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, yang membuatku sangat benci padanya adalah, bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan suara-suara dalam kepalaku, seolah mempertegas. Monster, monster, monster, monster! Aku coba berdalih dengan bilang dia itu sok tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa menyangkalnya kalau benakku saja membenarkan pernyataan itu? Aku seperti merasa tersudut dalam permainan, tapi mana sudi aku mengaku kalah begitu saja. Izaya seolah tahu bagaimana aku, mempelajari mengenaiku layaknya sebuah buku, dan ia akan melakukan apa saja agar semua berjalan sesuai maunya dengan aku sebagai pion. Akan tetapi aku berkeras, bahwa aku tak semudah yang ia bayangkan, kalau ia takkan pernah memahamiku secara utuh.

Segalanya berubah menjadi tentangnya. Bayangan di cermin, suara-suara yang kudengar entah darimana. Aku ingin menyudahinya, aku ingin menghancurkannya. Tapi perlahan dia menjadi semacam adiksi bagiku. Bagaimana ia menjadi apa yang kubutuhkan, dari semua hal yang ada di dunia. Tak perlu tujuan, aku hanya ingin dia ada.

Entah sejak kapan semua jadi begini. Aku kerap sesumbar kalau aku benci dia ke siapa-siapa, tapi begitu malam tiba, aku akan datang padanya-atau sebaliknya, dan dia akan menerimaku. Lalu semuanya seperti sudah terorganisir, padahal tidak. Lumatan bibir, kecupan, pertarungan lidah, dorongan, lenguhan, sentuhan dan semacamnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah direncanakan dengannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, spontanitas. Kukatakan pada diriku berulang-ulang, ini cuma bagian dari permainan kami. Meski jadinya tak begitu.

Mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh. Persisnya kapan sulit diterka. Bisa saja diantara lumatan bibir itu, atau bahkan bisa jadi diantara kulit-kulit yang bersentuhan dan jemari yang bertautan, aku tanpa sadar telah bertekuk lutut pada sesuatu yang tak berwujud.

Atau juga, aku tengah merasakan sesuatu yang tak sepatutnya kurasakan terhadapnya. Atau bisa jadi, apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini hanyalah demi membangkitkan sakit-sakitku yang lain, supaya membuat aku itu parah dan menyedihkan di matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu dorongan dariku melesak ke dalam tubuh ramping itu dan ia mengakhirinya dengan lenguhan, sebelum aku akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya, dengan wajahku diantara lengkung leher dan bahu kurus itu. Tak ada yang angkat bicara, sepi hanya diselingi oleh detik jam dan suara nafas kami di udara.

"Minggir, kau berat." Kudengar ia berkata untuk kemudian aku menyingkir ke bagian yang kosong di tempat tidur itu.

Aku berbaring sejenak menatap langit-langit yang remang, sebelum kemudian mendengar Izaya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Paling ia mau mandi atau apalah, aku sendiri akan membersihkan diri juga nanti, memang kurang nyaman kalau dibiarkan begini.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, seperti biasa. Lalu aku, juga seperti biasa, hanya akan meliriknya berjalan ke sudut kamar seraya memandangi siluet tubuhnya di tengah minim cahaya.

Aku lalu mengenakan celanaku yang tadinya terserak di lantai, merogoh saku dimana seingatku masih ada sisa rokok yang kubeli tadi siang, pemantiknya juga. Menyalakan nikotin batangan itu untuk kemudian menghirupnya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya, aku akan merasa aneh. Aneh karena ini semua terasa biasa sekali, tapi juga merasa aneh karena ini bukanlah suatu hal yang wajar dilakukan dengan seseorang yang dibenci. Ditambah lagi karena tadi aku tak sedikit pun anggap dia menjijikkan. Aku hanya membiarkan wajah-wajah itu memenuhi kepalaku, mengingat setiap detil ekspresi dan suara yang ia buat, mengingat bagaimana kuku-kukunya mencakari punggungku atau bagaimana bibirnya terasa panas ketika kami saling mencumbu. Semua masuk dalam ingatanku, tersimpan rapi dan berurut dalam wadah bernama memori.

Aku yakin bahwa meskipun aku masuk kategori pesakitan, aku takkan sampai sejauh itu. Sayangnya hidup selalu ada kemungkinan. Termasuk kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini aku nyatakan.

Suara engsel pintu kamar mandi berderit perlahan, disusul Izaya yang keluar dari dalamnya. Aku masih merokok, berusaha untuk tidak menatap kutu itu, meski begitu aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan aku juga hapal, bahwa beberapa menit lagi ia akan melenggang pergi, tanpa aku menahannya untuk bilang terima kasih atau apalah. Agak ganjil, lagipula dia juga bukan habis melacurkan diri padaku. Namun kali ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa ingin menahannya, maka ketika suara langkahnya terdengar menuju arah pintu keluar, entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba tanganku sudah mencengkram lengannya. Kuat sekali.

"Ngapain sih, kau?"

"Diam sajalah, aku mau bicara."

Ia meronta, sementara genggamanku makin erat. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku begini, memalukan sekali, rasanya gusar atau seperti itulah.

"Dengar, sepertinya aku semacam jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak suka," ujarku tergesa, ingin lekas menuntaskan semua dalam satu kalimat, entah dia dengar dengan jelas atau tidak, yang jelas aku bakal segan kalau disuruh mengulang. "_Semacam_, maksudku belum pasti benar itu," ralatku.

Ia, seperti yang kuduga, memasang tampangnya yang paling menyebalkan ditambah dengusan yang tak kalah bikin kesal. Namun selama sepersekian detik sebelum itu aku menangkap raut terkejut, barangkali dipikirnya aku ini kesetanan atau apa. Bisa juga ia anggap aku sekadar ingin memerangkapnya, lalu menertawakannya begitu ia terjebak, -ia tipe yang cukup waspada. Persoalannya, tak satu pun dari asumsinya nanti akan tepat, karena aku serius.

Ia mencerna omonganku sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya menyahut, dengan salah satu jawaban yang juga kuperkirakan sebelumnya.

"Sudah gila, kau ya?"

Kita semua itu sakit, setiap individu itu sakit. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari manusia-manusia itu dan sayangnya, yang membedakanku sedikit dari mereka, bahwa aku lebih mendekati apa yang dibilang Izaya barusan; gila.

Seratus lima persen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Jadi pertama kali nulis fic yang ada sexual content nya gini, sengaja gak dibuat detil karena ntar malah ngelantur lagian puyeng nulisnya. Udah lama gak publish apa-apaan sih jadi kalo fic ini aneh, berasa stensilan atau ada hal-hal laen lagi yang mau dikomplain, langsung hajar bleh.


End file.
